


i've got a story to tell

by coffeebooks



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebooks/pseuds/coffeebooks
Summary: A collection of short oneshots and drabbles featuring different supergirl pairings, mainly supercorp.





	1. the cape - kara/lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara catches lena wearing her cape

Kara looks at the empty canvas in front of her, pensively, and her mind suddenly starts wandering, thinking about the multiple possibilities of how to fill it. The open window of her living room lights up the surroundings and reflects on the whiteness of the canvas, waiting to be filled in endless shades of different colors.

It’s been a long time since the last time she painted anything, Kara thinks as she slowly dips the paintbrush into the glass of water. However, lately, she has been so happy that somehow, she felt the necessity to paint again, to express how she feels through her art.

“Kara,” she hears a soft voice coming from her bedroom’s door and immediately turns around with a smile on her face. “Why are you up so early?”

Whatever Kara had wanted to say gets stuck on her throat suddenly, at the sight in front of her. Her breath catches for an instant and it’s almost like every word from the English dictionary escapes her mind. Kara just stands there frozen and with her mouth agape, loosely holding the paintbrush still in her hand as she looks at her.

 _Beautiful_ , _breathtaking._

Those are the only words that come to her mind in that brief moment as she looks at the person in front of her.

Her inspiration, the reason why she's been so happy lately.

Lena stands there with her hair still disheveled, bare feet and almost completely naked, save from Kara’s red cape that is perfectly draped around her form. Her pale skin seems to shine in the morning light as she walks closer to Kara, red cape falling gracefully around her figure.

Kara’s breath catches again, her eyes unable to leave her.

“Y-You are wearing my cape,” she mumbles when she finally finds the words. Lena looks away shyly and her cheeks tint in the most beautiful shade of pink.

“I hope it’s okay,” she tells her sheepishly, “I couldn’t find any of my clothes.”

It suddenly escapes Kara’s mind that the reason that Lena can’t find any of her clothes it’s because she ripped them off from her body last night in a frenzy, but when she remembers, she doesn’t even feel sorry about it. She just wants to get lost this moment, hoping that if she stares at her girlfriend for too long, it could help her engrain this moment into her mind.

“It’s more than okay,” Kara breathes out, still dazed by the view of her girlfriend wearing only her cape. “You are so beautiful.”

Lena blushes, with a shy a smile on her face, before she looks down at her bare feet suddenly, trying to avoid Kara’s strong gaze on her.

They've been dating for the past six months and she is still not used to way Kara makes her feel like she is the most beautiful person in the world. Kara thinks, that even if it takes her a lifetime to make her see that it is truth, she won’t stop doing it.

“Lena...” Kara softly tells her suddenly, making her look up at her once again. “Do you mind if I paint you?”

The sudden desire she feels to immortalize Lena’s beauty into her canvas is so strong that she can’t help but ask. If she could take a mental picture of her and store in her mind forever, she would do it, but she thinks that painting her will do for now.

“Me?” she asks, “I can’t possibly be a good model, Kara.”

“You are most than just a model, Lena.” Kara breathes out, “You are my muse.”

Later that afternoon, Kara fills the empty canvas in shades of red and pink and black and the most beautiful green she can manage to make out of the blues and yellows she has.

It takes her a little longer than she expected because she gets incredibly _distracted_ in the middle, but when she finally holds the finished work in her hands, she is proud of what she sees.

However, she can’t help but think that while the painting turned out beautiful, it doesn’t do Lena’s beauty justice. Because Kara can’t put it into words, or into her canvas; the way Lena looks and the way she makes her feel.

Greek goddesses could start another war out of jealousy, she thinks, because Lena herself is already art and it’s hard, even for Kara, to make art out of something that she already considers a masterpiece.


	2. Matilda - imra/gayle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> psiturn book store au

_Damn it_

Imra curses under her breath as soon as rain starts pouring over her head heavily. She doesn’t have an umbrella with her at the moment, so she just tries to cover herself up with her hands as much as she can as she runs faster.

A storm is raging on up in the sky and Imra knows she has to seek for shelter soon. She was on her way to lunch with Kara and Alex, and she is halfway there, but she guesses they will have to wait until the storm passes.

Raindrops heavily fall over her as she tries to look around for shelter just like everyone else around in the street is doing. People rush to bus stops, coffee shops, cars and any other form a shelter. It takes Imra a few minutes of skipping through puddles, when she finally spots a little book store at the corner of the street.

She rushes there as the rain intensifies and by the time she is already in front of the door, she is already soaking wet. The distinctive chime of the bells is the only thing that greets her as soon as she opens the door and her nostrils are filled the smell of old paper. There seems to be no one inside.

It’s a two-story shop, barely illuminated by a single lightbulb that projects a reddish light around the place.  The entirety of walls around the shop are filled with huge wooden shelves, all of them covered by different kinds of books and there is a wooden ladder at the corner that leads to the second floor, which shelves are equally covered by a vast variety of titles. The place looks old and messy, and there are even books scattered around the floor, but there is something about it that it’s quite mesmerizing.

Imra lets out the breath she was containing and tries to relax as the warmth inside the store fills her. Luckily, there was no one around to see her barge in to seek refuge from the rain.      

“Hello stranger,” a voice makes her jump startled and she turns around immediately, embarrassed at being caught. Her eyes soon land on the figure descending the stairs and she freezes in her spot for second, all of the air leaving her lungs. A beautiful blonde woman with thick frames in front of her bluish green eyes, is staring at her amusedly “Can I interest you in some books or are you here just to seek refuge from the rain?”

The blonde’s teasing tone makes Imra snap out of her thoughts and blush in embarrassment again.

_She was caught staring._

“I’m actually here for this book,” she rushes to say, her whole face heating up in embarrassment, as she grabs the first book that she can find on the shelf closest to her.

Imra watches as the bookshop owner raises an eyebrow at her slightly, and she almost forgets how to breath once again.

“Matilda, that one is delightful,” the woman finally says with an amused smile on her face.

“What?” she asks confused, frowning at her and giving her questioning look

“The book.” the blonde answers, pointing at the book in her hands. Imra’s eyes widen slightly as her eyes slowly travel down to her hands.

_Matilda by Roald Dahl_

It dawns on her finally, that the book she took happened to be a children’s novel and she mentally berates herself for that.

_Great_

“Oh! Yeah, it’s a book a for my niece.” she tells her, trying to play it cool. Maybe she can give this book to Ruby and spare herself the embarrassment of telling her friends she just bought a children’s book because a pretty lady was making her nervous.

“Well, I’m sure she is going to love it,” the blonde says grinning at her as she takes the book from her hands and takes it back to the counter to check it out. “Can I help you with anything else?”

_Your name, maybe_

Imra unconsciously blushes as soon as those thoughts comes to her mind and internally thanks whatever divinity is up there for the fact that people can’t read minds.


	3. first meeting - sam/lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy meets Sam at L-Corp

_I hope you are already ready by the time I arrive, Luthor_

Lucy sends the text as she keeps on walking towards the L-Corp building. She is going to be in National City for a couple of days and the first thing she wants to do is to see all her friends. She has managed to pencil in everyone and today, it’s lunch with Lena.

The two of them became friends through Kara, but actually, it was finding out they had more things in common than they expected that did the trick.

Plus, they both tried and failed at dating James. Another thing they now have in common.

As Lucy rides the elevator to the top floor of L-Corp, she is not even slightly surprised that the CEO hasn’t replied yet. Last time she visited, she had to drag her out of her office and she hopes she doesn’t have to do it again today.

“Hello Jess.” Lucy greets Lena’s loyal assistant as she makes her way into Lena’s office. She assumes Lena already told her about their appointment, so she doesn’t ask for permission to walk in.

“Lena Luthor, I hope…” words suddenly stop coming out from her mouth when she looks up and is greeted by a person that’s clearly not Lena Luthor. The person sitting by Lena’s desk is a very beautiful brunette in a breathtaking power suit that is currently giving her the most handsome smile she has ever seen “Wow”

Lucy has heard of the expression gay panic before, has even teased most of her friends because of it. However, she never expected to experience it herself.

“You are, uhm, you are not Lena,” she stutters and the brunette chuckles, before grinning kindly at her.

“I am not.” The woman says with amused smile on her face as she stands up and offers her hand for a handshake. Lucy blinks a few times as she notices just how tall this person is and how her suit makes her long, slender legs look endless, “Samantha Arias, Lena’s CFO. Nice to meet you.”

“Lucy Lane,” she replies, cheeks tinting red as her face heat up, “Lena’s friend.”

Lucy takes Sam’s hand for the handshake and almost loses her cool again.

“Lane, I’m sorry for being late. The traffic on the way from Catco was terrible.” Both Lucy and Sam turn to door as they see Lena hurrying inside. Lena freezes in her spot for an instant as she notices her two friends still holding hands and just grins at them, “Oh! I see you two already met.”

“Was it the traffic Lena, or did you get distracted by a certain reporter at Catco?” Sam teases as she lets go of Lucy’s hand to turn her attention at Lena, who just rolls her eyes. However, the way she blushes slightly lets them know that Sam was right.

“Shut up, Sam,” she tells her as the brunette just chuckles, “Anyway, Lucy and I are going out for lunch. Do you want to join us, Sammy?”

“Oh no, I don’t want to impose.” She tells her.

“Of course you should come, you are not imposing.” Lucy rushes to say and before she realizes what she said, Lena gives her a surprised look, followed by a teasing smile that makes her want to roll her eyes.

“Well, if I’m not imposing, then let’s go.” Sam happily says, grinning kindly at them and Lucy almost forgets how to breathe when she does.

 _A pretty lady smiles at you and you become a gay mess_ , she thinks to herself as she watches Sam and Lena talking about some business stuff she tuned out minutes ago. It is only when she heard Lena say ‘ _Did you know Sam is single?_ ’ that she snaps back into reality as she flushes profusely.


	4. stay a little longer - helena/lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena reflects about her relationship with Lena

Helena stirs awake slowly and lets out a sigh as she rubs her eyes, trying to adjust them to the light. As soon as her eyes are wide awake, she realizes she is not in her room, but somewhere else instead. The minimalistic interior décor gives her a clue of where she is, and she lets out another sigh at the realization

Slowly, Helena turns her head to her side, and even though she knows what to expect, her expression softens when she sees the sleeping form next to her. Lena is lying there next to her and she has little frown on her face that Helena finds a little too endearing. Instinctively, she leads her hand to her face and starts gently caressing it.

It’s almost like her hand has a life of its own. Her fingers thoroughly travel from the space between her perfect eyebrows to her cheekbones, then to her jawline and then they land on her lips, where she takes her time to admire them.

She stays like that for minutes, just staring at Lena in admiration and lost in her thoughts.

But after a while, she retreats her hand from her features, almost as if it burned, and tightly grabs the cross necklace hanging for her neck instead. Closing her eyes, she lets all her doubts sink into her all at once.

After Michael, she didn’t think she could ever care about anyone else like that again, _love_ anyone like that again. But then Lena proved her wrong when she came crashing into her life and showed her what it was to open her heart again.

She knows she cares about Lena more than she wants to admit, but deep down, she is afraid. Afraid of tainting her with her darkness.

_Once you let darkness in, it doesn’t come out._

Even if she knows Lena has darkness inside too -Helena herself has seen her try to fight those demons- she also knows that Lena hasn’t let that darkness diminish her light and her goodness. Despite everything Lena is still good, so good that Helena is afraid of being the one that takes away her light. She won’t be able to forgive herself if she does, because she cares too much about her to let that happen.

After everything that she’s been through, Lena deserves someone that brings light into her life, not someone as deep in the pit as she is. Helena knows that she is not good for her, that she deserves someone better. However, she can’t help but feel attached the longer she spends next to her.

Maybe it is better to just leave. After all, she has a vendetta to fulfill and she can’t stay by Lena’s side as long and she wants to. Her revenge comes first.

At her side, Lena stirs a little bit, and she suddenly stiffens.

“Stay.” Lena mumbles, still half asleep as she snuggles closer to her, unconsciously wrapping her arm around her waist seeking her warmth. Helena turns her head and her heart melts a little at the sight of her.

She lets out another defeated sigh at that. She’s never been able to resist Lena and she is not even angry about that.

Maybe, there is not harm if she stays a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship has been in my mind ever since Katie mentioned it, so I just needed to get it out my system.


	5. wait, netflix? - kara/lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that tumblr post in which Lena buys Netflix for Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Leapyearbaby29.  
> Thank you for the prompt!

Lena is in her office that day, busily working on a new proposal for the board meeting she has this afternoon, when her eyes suddenly catch sight of the little calendar on her desk, the one that Kara gave her after sealing a successful deal with a swiss investor. At plain sight, the calendar doesn’t have anything in particular, except that Kara herself marked down every date that she thought was special on it for Lena to remember. It is then that she notices that the little square two days from now, is circled with a red marker and she bites her lower lip at the sight of that. Not that she didn’t already know that there was a special day coming. Lena’s known for weeks.

With the proposal at hand completely forgotten now, Lena eagerly opens a new tab on her laptop and starts typing ideas for possible gifts that come to her mind.

In two days, it’s Kara and Lena’s two years friendship anniversary and as silly as it sounds, she is looking for the perfect gift for her best friend. She knows it’s rare for people to celebrate friendship anniversaries, but Lena thinks her friendship with Kara is that special and that it deserves to be celebrated.

She knows she has all the money in the world and could buy her anything, but she wants it to be special. They’ve been best friends for a long time now and Lena really wants to convey how grateful she is to Kara for her friendship and for her trust. So, Lena wants to give her something Kara really wants.

Lena’s been browsing on the internet for gifts for the past weeks, but somehow, she is not satisfied with anything she sees.

Her search, however; is to put to hold when the person she’s been thinking about for the past minutes, scratch that, the only person she’s been thinking about for the past days, strolls into her office with a bright smile on her.

“Lena!” she greets her, happily, carrying what seems to be endless bags of take-out in her arms. If she hadn’t known her best friend was National City’s superhero, she’d be worried about the amount of weigh she was carrying. However, knowing that Kara is Supergirl gives seeing her carrying heavy stuff so effortlessly a whole _different_ meaning. “I brought Chinese!”

Lena just chuckles at her friend as she stands up and goes to sit with Kara in the couch. Lena carefully pushes the chess board in the little table in front of them to the side, and Kara deposits the bags of take out there.

“You are awful for my diet, Kara Danvers.” Lena jokingly says, and Kara then gives her knowing grin.

“I also brought you that awfully bland kale salad you love,” Kara says with a proud smile as Lena’s expression lights up at that. Lena just chuckles when Kara scrunches up her nose cutely at the mention of kale, “And Kombucha.”

“My hero.” Lena happily says and Kara smiles at that. Lena is focused on her food, so she doesn’t see the way Kara’s cheeks tint slightly pink at the compliment.

They eat their lunch comfortably, occasionally talking about random things about their work lives. Lena tells her about the proposal she is been working on, and suddenly remembers she put it aside for the sake of finding a suitable gift for Kara, but instead of panicking like she would normally do, she just lets it go. Because she’d do anything for Kara, even if it requires cancelling on grumpy board members.

Kara then talks about a fluff piece she is working for Snapper, but suddenly switches to talking about something that happened to her the previous night. And judging by the crinkle in between her brows, it seems like it’s something that bothered her very much.

“So last night I was watching a movie and when I was about to get to the best part, I got kicked out!” she complains in between bites of her potstickers and Lena raises a questioning eyebrow at her since she is not exactly sure what she is implying. Did she get kicked out of the movies? Lena is about to ask, when Kara continues with her story, “I really wish I had Netflix, so I don’t get kicked out every time Alex is watching a movie at the same time.” Kara says that with pout on her face that make Lena melt a little.

An idea suddenly pops into her head that makes her brighten up a little. Could it be possible to buy Netflix for Kara? She’ll have to talk to Jess about this first, see if it’s something she can do. She completed Catco’s purchase in less than a day, so she is sure she can buy Netflix just as fast. And she’ll probably have to run this with Sam too, considering it is not a little purchase.

“Oh,” Lena just says, because she wants to make sure that’s something Kara wants. Because if she does, then she has found the perfect gift. “So, you really want Netflix then.”

“Badly.”

And Kara really seems to want this and now Lena really wants to make it happen. How much can it cost anyway? Probably a couple of hundred millions of dollars… but what are friends for, right?

\\\

Lena doesn’t really know how to read Jess’ expression after she tells her of her plan to buy Netflix. She expected a much brighter reaction, but Jess is only looking at her impassively as she listens to her request.

Sam’s reaction is not much better than Jess’. Her CFO just owlishly looks at her and Lena can’t tell if Sam is quenching the desire to laugh or to murder her on the spot, because no matter how rich Lena Luthor is, buying a company from one day to another and spending millions on it, is a big hit to L-Corp’s finances, something Sam will most likely have to deal with.

“Ms. Luthor… are you really sure this is something you want to do?” she asks, and the uncertainty in her assistant’s voice makes her determination waver a little “I mean, sure Netflix is a little closer to L-Corp’s core business than Catco, but still it seems very… random.”

“Lena, is there a reason you suddenly want to buy Netflix?” Sam asks her, still very confused with Lena’s sudden proposal “I mean like Jess said… it’s very random.”

Lena wonders for an instant, if she should tell Jess and Sam about her plan of buying Netflix for Kara but knowing that her CFO is friends with Kara and Alex’s girlfriend, she chooses not to disclose her plans. Not that she doesn’t trust Sam to keep a secret, but she wants this to be a surprise.

“I just… saw it and decided to buy it.” She replies and both Sam and Jess give her weird look, before sighing.

\\\

Two days later, Lena can proudly say that she owns the majority of the shares of Netflix. With an envelope in her hands, she walks towards Kara’s apartment, anxiously looking forward to giving her the good news.

“Lena!” Kara abruptly engulfs her into a tight embrace as soon she opens the door of her apartment. Lena blushes at the sudden contact as feels Kara’s biceps tightening around her. Her heart thumps in anticipation as she wraps her arms around Kara and lets herself bask in her friend’s warmth. “Happy anniversary!”

It sounds silly, but something inside her lights up at the knowledge that Kara remembered that it was a special day. Granted, she was the one that had marked that date down on the calendar, but still, it doesn’t cease to surprise Lena every time Kara does or says something that conveys how important she is to her.

“So… I got you something,” Lena finally says, nervously fidgeting as she pulls away from the hug. Kara excitedly looks at her, almost like a kid on Christmas day, which Lena thinks is completely endearing. “Remember how you told me you got kicked out while watching a movie?”

“Yes,” Kara says, pouting once again, causing Lena to chuckle.

“Well, not anymore,” Lena says, and Kara’s eyes widen slightly at that as she looks at her friend in surprise, “I got you Netflix for you like you asked!” Lena excitedly tells her as she hands her the little white envelop she’s been carrying around.

“What?!” she asks, shocked at first, but then her face morphs into one of pure joy and contained excitement. “Oh Rao! That’s awesome, Lena!” Kara happily says as she engulfs her friend into another tight embrace, “I’ve been mooching off Alex’s account for years, so this’ll be nice.”

Lena freezes in her spot for a second, and Kara watches as he expression changes from excited to one of full mortification as something seems to dawn on her.

“Wait, what do you mean account?” she slowly asks, still lost in her thoughts.

“Her Netflix account…” Kara slowly says as she tries to read Lena’s sudden change of expression. Lena looks mortified and Kara doesn’t understand why, so she just frowns as she looks at her confusedly as she continues explaining, “Like her profile? I’ve always wanted an account of my own, but they are like eight dollars or something.”

Lena then turns to Kara and gives her sheepish look. A Netflix account… all Kara wanted was an eight-dollar Netflix account and she went a bought the whole company for her. She blushes immediately at that. How does she explain that to Kara now without looking like love-sick dumbass?

“Oh,” it’s the only thing she manages to say, as she tries very hard not die of embarrassment in that instant, “You wanted… an account on the service…”

“Yeah.” Kara says and then her eyes widen slightly at the realization of Lena’s words could mean. “Wait, what did you think I meant?”

“Uhm would you excuse me for a second Kara, I have to make phone a call.”

Lena excuses herself for an instant and walks towards Kara’s balcony to make a phone call. Jess picks up immediately.

“Jess? Is it too late to cancel the purchase?” she tells her assistant and just hears a sigh on the other line. If Jess wasn’t so loyal and if she hadn’t been working for Lena for long, Lena would be dying of embarrassment in that instant.

Jess tells her some things over the phone that she doesn’t really pay attention to because she is too focused on what she can possibly tell Kara without sounding like a moron. It is only when Jess tells her that she’ll what she can do, that Lena tunes back into the conversation and thanks her for it.

After she hang ups, she returns to Kara’s living room and gives her a sheepish look. Kara is looking at her expectantly, waiting for Lena to say something.

“So… I think’s there’s been a little misunderstanding.”

“Wait, Lena what did you buy?” Kara suddenly asks, as realization hits her.

“Netflix?” she hesitantly asks.

“What?!”

\\\

\\\

When Kara finally tells her sister and their friends about it, she doesn’t hear the end of it. Alex and Winn won’t stop laughing, even when Kara glares at them, and Sam just looks kind of outraged as she yells something that sounds pretty much like ‘ _I knew it_ ’.

“Wait, so you are telling me Lena Luthor bought you Netflix?” Alex repeats, wiping the tears that has started to slip from her eyes from too much laughing. Still, Alex hasn’t stopped laughing, holding her stomach as she tries to breathe properly. “That’s hilarious!”

“It’s not funny, Alex!”

“It kind of is,” Sam says, grinning impishly, “I mean when Lena came to me and Jess two days ago and told us she wanted to buy Netflix, I was starting to worry about her sanity. Now, everything makes sense.”

“That’s some serious sugar baby shit, Kara” Winn jokes, still laughing as well. Kara looks at her friend, outraged, and can’t help the way she blushes furiously.

“Yeah Kara, why didn’t you tell me you were Lena’s sugar baby,” Alex tells her, before exchanging high-fives with an excited Winn.

 “That’s not… I-I’m not, I’m not a sugar baby!” she vehemently denies as she stutters, getting redder and redder with every joke they make. She is definitely not Lena’s sugar baby and the sole idea of them thinking that she would want something from Lena other than Lena herself, is beyond her comprehension. “I’ll have to talk to Lena to let her know that she didn’t need to buy Netflix for me.”

“Lena is extra like that, she does grand gestures to express her affection.” Sam softly says, and Kara just lets out a sigh, still embarrassed by the whole situation. She can’t let Lena think that she wants something in exchange for her affection.

“A little too grand if you ask me.” Alex says.

“She’s Lena Luthor, she never half-asses anything.” Sam tells her, shrugging, and Alex can’t do anything other than to agree.

“How do I get myself a girlfriend like that?” Winn, jokingly asks, and Kara just glares at him once again. “I’d like Hulu for my birthday.”

“Guys stop! I can’t take advantage of that!”

“Wait… can’t we take advantage of that fact your girlfriend now owns Netflix and get her to pick up our cancelled shows?” Kara furiously blushes again and can’t even mutter a single word to tell her sister that Lena is not her girlfriend, too focused on the implications of that statement.

“Alex!” she embarrassedly berates her and Alex just shrugs.

“What? I was just asking…”


	6. drunk - imra/gayle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imra gets a little clingy when she gets drunk and Gayle doesn't seem to mind

Imra can’t remember the last time she got so drunk.

Earlier, Kara had asked her if she wanted to join her and some friends for drinks and she had agreed. Mostly, because she needed to unwind. However, she didn’t expect things to get this far.

The night started with some harmless board games and ended up in them playing drinking games and drinking more than they could remember. Imra can say for sure that by the end of the night, everyone is more than slightly buzzed.

Everyone except for Gayle, apparently, who looks unfairly composed. Imra looks at her and notices how she is staring at everyone with an amused expression.

Sam has long ago passed out on Kara’s couch and Alex is dividing her attention between shamelessly staring at her and trying to control her alien sister from flying away in civilian clothes.

And speaking of the alien superhero, Kara is currently clinging to Lena’s side and Imra swears she has heard her say she loves her around a hundred times already. By the level of the Luthor’s current drunkenness, she can tell that the business woman will probably not remember a single thing of what’s going on in that moment though.

Imra, on the other hand, has somehow found her way to the couch and before she even knows it, she is curling up against Gayle’s side. She feels buzzed and will probably have a terrible headache in the morning, but even unconsciously, she seeks for warmth.

The blonde just freezes for an instant, seemingly surprised by the sudden closeness, even if Imra doesn’t notice. It goes away immediately though.

Instead, gentle fingers begin carding her hair and Imra lets out a sigh of contentment. At that, she instinctively curls up a little closer to Gayle and the blonde just chuckles at her kitten like behavior.

 “Matilda, you are going to regret getting drunk tomorrow,” she tells her softly, softer than has ever heard before, probably because she is at least a little bit tipsy as well even if it doesn’t show.

Imra doesn’t say anything immediately, just sinks in the feeling of Gayle’s gentle fingers playing with her hair.

“Why do you keep calling me Matilda when you already know my real name?” she asks, her voice sounding more slurry than she expected, which causes Gayle to chuckle again.

“Because it’s more impersonal,” she simply answers, her voice sounding almost like a whisper, “It prevents me from getting too close to people that are not going to stick around.”

The gentle rhythm of Gayle’s motions on her hair is making her sleepy, but she refuses to fall asleep just yet because she is suddenly invaded with a lot of different questions about what she just said.

“What are you afraid of?” Imra breathes out, and it suddenly makes Gayle stop her ministrations, surprised by the question.

The blonde remains silent for a while, frozen in her spot by the couch, and Imra thinks for an instant that she is not going to answer her question, but to her surprise, she speaks again.

“Somehow I already told you,” she mumbles softly, almost inaudibly and if it were not for the fact that she was currently so close to her, she would not have been able to hear her. “I fear getting attached to people that are not going to stick around. And you, Matilda, are getting to dangerously close.”

That last part goes unheard though, because Imra has already fallen asleep.


	7. sometimes, the universe is wrong - kara/lena + adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets her counterpart from another universe and she can't help but think that sometimes the universe makes mistakes

When Kara first learns about the Multiverse, she gets curious about the other versions of herself. Barry tells her that there is not a Kara Danvers in Earth-1, that Krypton never exploded there; and it makes her wonder how life would have been if she had stayed in Krypton.

It doesn’t take long for her, however; to find out that her counterpart of Earth-1 finally landed on Earth and it makes Kara even more curious about the alternate versions of herself. She wonders if the other Karas are happy.

It is after one of her trips to Earth-1 to help Barry, that she accidentally lands on Earth-41 on her way back, and even if she knows she should go back home as fast as she can, curiosity wins over her; so she decides to search for herself here.

What she finds out, though, doesn’t really sit well with her.

In this universe, she is no longer Supergirl, because she hung the cape some years ago. And Kara is not happy about that, the thought makes her uncomfortable, but that’s not the reason why this alternate reality is unsettling for her.

She is married here. She is Kara Foster here instead of Kara Danvers, and the realization that she married Adam is surprising to her. On Earth-38 they dated briefly, and she had liked Adam very much, but she was too hung up on James to really consider a relationship with him. But she is married to Adam Foster here and they seem happy. They have a life together, even have kids.

But that isn’t what unsettles her either, though.

What unsettles Kara is that despite the fact that she sees happiness in her counterpart, she doesn’t see love. There is familial love obviously, but not romantic love; and it makes Kara wonder what made her counterpart settle for this kind of life.

She guesses getting married and having a family is something she always wanted, but there is something about her being married to Adam that feels wrong.

What she finds out after days of research though, is something that breaks her heart apart.

She finds out that the reason why Earth-41 Kara stopped being Supergirl was because she lost the person she _truly_ loved, and dread fills Kara when she realizes who this Earth’s Kara was so in love with.

She finds out that her counterpart was married to Lena Luthor for years and that they were happy, the happiest she could imagine. They had a life together and plans to adopt children and Kara can’t think of anything better, she can’t think about the possibility of not wanting that kind of life, _with Lena_. But like everything unfair in the world, this Earth’s Lena was snatched away from her lovers’ arms, killed by Lex Luthor himself.

Earth-38 Kara can’t help the tears that rolls of her eyes as this reality dawns on her. She can’t imagine how painful it might have been for her counterpart to lose Lena. Because Kara herself can’t imagine life without her Lena Luthor, and they are only friends in their universe.

Now, she understands everything. She understands why this Earth’s Kara decided to stop being Supergirl, because she wouldn’t be able to continue being a superhero knowing that she was unable to save the person that mattered the most to her. And she understands why she decided to settle into a life with Adam, because she knows it would be impossible to love someone the way she loved Lena.

Everything makes sense now, but it doesn’t mean it feels good.

 _It’s a mistake of the universe_ , she thinks. And it’s so unfair.

Kara rushes home after that, not looking back. She rushes back home and as soon as she lands on Earth-38, relief floods her entire self. And if Kara goes to see Lena that afternoon and tightly holds onto her for hours, no one can blame her. The idea of losing Lena is unbearable and she is going to make sure her life doesn’t end up the way it did for Earth-41 Kara.

The universe might have been wrong with Earth 41, but Kara won’t allow it to be wrong with her.  She settles her mind then, to make it right. To tell Lena the way she feels about her, that she loves her; and to fight for a life in which she gets to have her happy ending with her.


	8. family - sam/alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being with Sam and Ruby is everything Alex ever wanted and more, but she is too afraid to take the risk.

Alex slowly stirs awake as she suddenly feels the sunlight hitting her face. She groans slightly as she rubs her eyes and blinks a couple of times, trying to adjust to the light.

She doesn’t remember falling asleep last night. The last thing she remembers is watching several Disney movies with Ruby at Sam’s apartment because Sam asked her to, as she was having a late night at L-Corp with Lena.

_Oh,_

_Now everything makes sense._

She tries not to internally panic at the realization that she stayed the night at Sam’s and immediately gets up from the bed, padding towards the kitchen, where she can already hear the distinct sound of pans and pots.

“Hey, you are already awake!” Sam’s chipper voice greets her from the kitchen. “Just in time for pancakes!”

“Good morning Alex,” Ruby, who is sitting in front of the kitchen counter with her own stack of pancakes, greets her with grin. Alex smiles back at her as she takes a seat next to her.

Sam deposits a mug full of steamy, black coffee and Alex can’t express how thankful she is for it. The tall brunette just chuckles at her and continues her duty with the pancakes.

It’s almost instinctive, but before she knows it, she is staring at Sam with a fond smile. She is wearing an apron that says ‘ _soccer mom’_ and she is softly humming Disney songs as she skillfully flips the pancakes on the frying pan, it makes Alex happy.

She missed seeing Sam this happy.

“You didn’t have to make me breakfast.” Alex suddenly says as Sam fills her plate with a huge stack and adds some maple syrup on top. Sam just rolls her eyes and beams at her.

“Nonsense, nobody is this house leaves without breakfast,” she comments and that makes Ruby chuckle, before she mumbles a ‘ _that’s true’_ in between bites. “Besides, it’s a thank you for watching Ruby last night.”

“Watching her is not as hard as you think.” Alex jokingly says and Sam just grins.

“That’s because she is not a teenager yet.”

“Hey! I’m right here.” Ruby complains and the two of them chuckle.

They eat breakfast comfortably, occasionally talking about Ruby’s homework and Sam’s or Alex’s work. The conversation flows easily and there is not one moment where it isn’t comfortable to be around them.

 _It’s nice_ , Alex can’t help but think.

She hasn’t really felt like this in what seem like ages. But being around Ruby and Sam is effortless, and she feels so comfortable that is scares her. It scares her very much.

Because the three of them together is a perfect picture of a family and she can’t help but long for that.

_It’s everything she’s ever wanted._

But she is done hoping for things she can’t have. If she risks it all and it doesn’t work, it’ll break her, and she can’t take another heartbreak.

For weeks she’s been telling herself that everything she’s done for Sam it’s because of Ruby, because she cares for the girl and she didn’t want her to lose her mom.

But as she stares at Sam’s smile, fondly, and her heart suddenly skips a beat, she knows she’s been lying to herself. Because she cares for Sam too, she cares more than she wishes to admit.

_She likes Sam, she has romantic feelings for her._

But she can’t risk losing this dynamic she has with the Arias girls for a silly crush, because it is the closest thing she has to her own family.

A part of her nags her and tells her that if it works with Sam, she could have everything she wanted and more. But another part of her, the rational part, screams at her and tells her that she should be careful not to lose what she already has.

 _It only takes a leap of faith_ , she remembers the words Kara spoke to her. Alex didn’t tell her about her feelings for the other woman, but Kara knew. _Because it is not hard to see_ , it’s what Lena told her.

“Alex?” Ruby tells her suddenly when Sam has left them alone in the kitchen to her room to change for the day. “If you really like my mom, you should go for it” and Alex is suddenly thankful that Sam no longer has her kryptonian powers, because otherwise, it would have been mortifying.

Alex freezes in her spot as she watches Ruby in surprise though. She didn’t expect her to know, but she should have known better. The kid was crazy smart, of course she could tell that she liked her mother.

Alex blushes immediately and it makes Ruby chuckle

“I’m sure she likes you too.” Ruby continues as she notices Alex is unable to form a coherent sentence, “It’s worth it.”

 _It’s worth it_ , she repeats to herself.

And later, when Sam and her are alone, and she finally tells her how she feels about her she wonders why didn’t do it sooner. Because it was definitely worth the risk when she suddenly feels Sam’s soft lips crashing against hers.


	9. oblivious - kara/lena ft. sam/lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Sam and Lucy are dating now, but Kara is completely oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lonequeer for suggesting the idea of oblivious!Kara. :D

Lena doesn’t really want to brag, but when Sam and Lucy finally start dating, she can say she called it first. She was the one that introduced them to each other after all, and even if Lucy’s crush on her CFO could be seen from space from day one, Lena takes pride in knowing she was the one that saw it coming before anyone else.

She is sure they are dating now and even if Lucy’s reasons for moving back to National City had nothing to do with Sam apparently – though Lena might want to argue that it was one of the biggest reasons- Lucy has dropped by L-Corp for lunch with Sam too many times for it to be entirely platonic.

Even Jess knows it. The faithful assistant has caught them one too many times being _cozy_ or like she likes to address it: ‘ _a lot like you and Ms. Danvers usually are_ ’ in the office couch.  So, if Lucy and Sam are anything like her and Kara, then there might be nothing platonic about their relationship.

They still haven’t told anybody about their relationship, but they are not being subtle at all if the way they are currently cuddling in Kara’s couch during Games Night is anything to go by. The space in Kara’s couch is little, so Lucy is practically sitting in Sam’s lap.

By the look in everyone’s face, apparently, they all have noticed.

Alex and Maggie are just sharing mischievous looks and Lena swears she hears one of them mutter something about a bet under their breath. James is looking at Lucy kind of questioningly, probably wondering why in the world every girl in this room that he’s dated before, ended up dating other girls, which in any other situation would be hilarious. Winn is too polite to ask, but his knowing glances say he knows too. Even Imra and Brainy notice. Imra just smiles at them as she spares them one look, while Brainy seems to be assessing the situation further by giving them occasional questioning looks.

The only one that seems to be completely oblivious to the whole situation, is Kara. Not that it surprises Lena very much though. It took Kara more than two years to realize Lena had romantic feelings for her and even longer to realize that Lena was trying to ask her out. So, Lena understands that her girlfriend can be oblivious sometimes. But Sam and Lucy are not being subtle at all and it makes Lena wonder how on earth she can’t see what everyone else sees.

They have just finished a game of Monopoly in which Lena wiped the floor with everyone’s money (thank you very much) and now Alex has completely banned Monopoly from their sets of games forever, claiming that it’s unfair since she is a CEO. And Lena wants to argue that James was acting CEO of Catco once and that Sam is L-Corp’s CFO, but she decides to remain quiet because Maggie has _that look_ in her face that practically says that anything she says will be held against her.

“Let’s play trivial pursuit!” Kara suggest excitedly, once someone asks what game they should play next. She is met with a couple of groans and some complaints about how that game is also unfair, but in the end, everyone relents to Kara’s mortal pout. How someone can say no to Kara is a complete mystery to Lena.

“Ok, let’s play in pairs then.” Alex says. They are an even number, so they can do it like that. Everyone seems on board with the idea since it’s usually how they play when there are too many players.

“I call dibs on Sam!” Lucy immediately cuts in, earning a few chuckles. Everyone knows why, but Kara is looking at her with surprise. “What?” she asks when she notices Kara’s inquiring glance

“Nothing,” the blonde just says, “I just thought you’d choose James.”

At that, James chortles and Sam tries to hide her smile. Lucy looks at Kara and just raises an eyebrow in a very Lena-Luthor way.

“Why would I choose James?” she asks, genuinely confused, “No offense,” she then tells him and he just chuckles.

“None taken.”

“Well, because the first time I invited you to Games Night, you and James destroyed us.” She tells her, and Lucy can’t help but smile fondly at the memory. James laughs at that too.,.

“Yeah, but that was before you met Ms. Genius here and you two started kicking our butts every time.” Lena blushes slightly at the compliment and even more when Kara beams brightly, before leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on her cheek.

It’s true, ever since they started dating, they’ve been kicking everyone’s butts in pair games, specially this one, and both Lena and Kara relish in that. They are both pretty competitive, so it’s only natural.

“I’m sorry you are a sore loser Lucy Lane,” Kara jokingly says as she latches onto Lena’s arm as Lucy snorts at the off-hand comment “I’m just glad I found my perfect partner in Games Night.” Kara says that as she kisses Lena’s cheek once again.

“That’s why I’m claiming mine, Supergirl.” Lucy says, doing as Kara did and latching onto Sam’s arm, who just chuckles at her before smiling lovingly her way. Something that Kara apparently doesn’t notice, or just dismisses as something friendly.

Lena can’t help but beam at the implications of Kara’s statement. Because she knows that being Kara’s perfect partner means being someone that understands her better than anyone else, someone that knows all her quirks and tells, someone that complements her. It’s like she is something akin to a soulmate to her and it makes her warm and fuzzy inside to think about that.  However, Lena doesn’t understand how the implications of Lucy’s statement goes over her head. Because Lucy has just implied that Sam is her perfect partner for Games Night, just like Kara said Lena was hers. How did Kara miss that?

Trivial pursuit is more exciting than ever that night, she has to admit. Imra and Brainy have an unfair advantage in the Science & Nature category, given that they are from the future, but they suck at the Entertainment Category, so they don’t have their pink wedge yet and will probably never get it at this rate. Alex and Maggie seem to know every category very well, but luck seems not to be on their side that night and they haven’t landed on the Geography squares the whole game, much to Alex’s dismay. Winn and James are the ones that are further behind, missing two pieces: the yellow one and the purple one. Kara and Lena are missing the orange wedge, while Sam and Lucy are missing the green one.

It’s Kara and Lena’s turn now and they finally land in the Sport & Leisure square, the category that they are missing. Kara claps excitedly saying she’s got this and Lena knows next to nothing about sports, so she relies on Kara for this one and looks at her girlfriend in anticipation. If they answer correctly, they’ll win, and they are both looking forward to that.

The next five minutes, though, are like a train wreck. James picks up the card, asks the question and Kara confidently answers, but the answer is wrong.

“Wrong!” James says, a happy smile on his face.

“What?! That’s not possible!” Kara complains, “I knew the answer to that question!”

“The answer is wrong, Kara.”

“Now, who is the sore loser Zor-El?” Lucy taints her and Kara glares at her with a crinkle between her brows, her competitive side appearing suddenly. Alex snorts at her sister as she chugs on her beer, while Maggie says something about how it was time they lost a trivial pursuit game.

Since they answered incorrectly, it’s Sam and Lucy’s turn now. Sam gives Kara a coy smile when they land on the Science & Nature category, to which Kara just groans. James picks up a card and asks, while Kara holds her breath. Sam confidently answers then, even if it is not her area of expertise.

“And that’s correct!” James says.

“YES!” Lucy jumps from the seat, excitedly. After a few minutes of celebrating the victory, she flops down onto the couch, but lands on Sam’s lap, who catches her without a second thought and with a bright smile. “You are such a genius, baby,” she says happily, before excitedly kissing her right there in front of everyone.

And nobody seems surprised by the sudden display of affection, except, obviously, Kara. She gasps as she sees them kissing and then turns to Lena with a questioning look.

“They are dating?” she asks her girlfriend and Lena just laughs.

“Yes, darling.” Lena tells her, before kissing her cheek softly “Wasn’t it a little bit obvious?”

Kara looks confused for an instant, her crinkle getting more prominent. She looks around the room with a questioning glance, almost as if asking if everyone knew. The various amused expressions on everyone’s faces are answer enough for Kara, who just gasps once again. The information seems to sink in in that moment.

“How did I miss that?”


	10. better off now - helena/lena + kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, Helena and Lena meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sort of a sequel of 'stay a little longer'.

National City is almost too sunny for her liking, brighter and livelier than what she is used to. It’s different than Starling City and it is, _definitely_ , different from Gotham. She did not expect to drop by this city on her way back, but she just couldn’t help herself.

The urge to see _her_ had been stronger than any rationality.

To her credit, she doesn’t seek her out. They accidentally bump into each other in a coffee shop as Helena is walking out and Lena is walking in. And Helena would have been contented with just staring at her from afar, checking how she was doing from the distance. But, somehow, bumping into her seemed like a serendipity.

Lena freezes as soon as she notices her presence, her perfect jaw tightens, and her short nails dig into her forearm at the sight of her. Tension can be felt in the air and Helena knows, that Lena is trying hard to keep her composure, to put on her best CEO façade.

“Long time no see,” Helena says softly, with her usual confident smile on her beautiful face. “How have you been?”

“What are you doing here, Helena?” Lena’s voice is sharp and cold, and Helena can’t really blame her for feeling that way. Lena grimaces as an awkward silence fill them, her expression conveying how uncomfortable she is with the situation.

It hurts, they are both still hurting, but it is unavoidable.

“Is it so bad that I wanted to see you?”

At that, Lena just huffs a breath almost in disbelief.

“You left,” _you left me_ , goes unsaid, but Helena knows that’s really what she wanted to say, because she did _left_ Lena.

Back then when they met, they were both running away from the shadow of their own families. Eventually, they fell in love and for a while, Helena thought she could forgo her revenge and finally be happy, but soon she realized it was too late for her. She was too consumed by hatred and darkness to escape it.

 _And she didn’t want to drag Lena along with her_.

“And I still think it was for the best.” It’s what she mumbles.

Anything else she wants to say in that instant, is left hanging the moment the doorbells of the coffee shop chime and another person walks in. As the blonde girl who just walked in scans the room with her bright blue eyes, it’s almost as if the place has suddenly been brightened up by her sole presence. As she looks at her, Helena can’t help but think that this person is the personification of sunshine. She is all smiles and warmth, and apparently, Lena thinks so too.

It doesn’t go unnoticed by her, that Lena visibly relaxes by the sole presence of this person as she lets out a content sigh. Her sharp edges soften immediately, and her scowl is replaced by a gentle smile.

“Lena!” the blonde girl greets her happily, almost skipping to her side. And just like Helena thought, Lena and this girl know each other.

Lena doesn’t spare her a second glance and goes to meet this person halfway, melting into the blonde woman’s arms as soon as they find each other.

Something tugs at Helena’s heart then. This is why she left all those years ago, she thinks sadly. So that Lena could meet a person that would bring light into her life.

Helena smiles faintly as she takes one last look at the couple, satisfied with what she sees even if her heart lurches suddenly.

_Lena is better off without her._

Leaving her was for the best.


	11. the pink kryptonite incident - imra/kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a pink kryptonite explosion and Imra sort of suffers the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I don't really ship these two, but I was toying with new couples and somehow, this story was born.

When Imra goes into the DEO that day, everything is chaos. Agents are running around, while J’onn barks orders and Alex is looking helpless. Imra then sees that Supergirl is lying on a bed in the med-bay, but at plain sight, she looks okay.

“What happened?” Imra asks Alex with a frown as soon as she reaches her side. The agent looks at her before she lets out a tired sigh as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

“There was an explosion at Lord Technologies and like always, Kara rushed head first into danger without assessing the situation or even waiting for backup,” Alex replies exasperatedly, but when Imra gives her a questioning look, she huffs again “And there was kryptonite.”

“What?!” Imra asks surprised, starting to get worried with the situation. However, as she spares another glance to the med-day, she frowns slightly again. Kara seems fine, at least physically. But Alex says there was a kryptonite explosion, which make things rather confusing. “I don’t mean to sound heartless... but Kara looks quite okay. Are you sure she was hurt?”

“That’s the thing,” Alex says after making a small pause, huffing a breath once again, “It was not green kryptonite, thankfully. It was… pink kryptonite.” The way she drawls the last two words leaves Imra with more questions than answers though as she gives the older sister an inquiring glance.

Pink Kryptonite.

She is not exactly sure what it does, but she’s heard about the different kinds of kryptonite in the future. By the sheepish look in Alex’s face, it seems like it’s something serious but that it is not a life-death situation apparently.

“So, what does pink kryptonite do?” she asks and Alex grimaces immediately

“Why don’t you go and check for yourself?” Alex tells her and Imra looks at her with a confused expression. Nevertheless, Imra does as she is told and follows Alex to the med-bay. Kara is there, and she looks fine. The only detail that doesn’t escape Imra’s eyes is the fact that she seems to be shamelessly flirting with Dr. Hamilton.

_Oh._

“That’s what prink kryptonite does,” Alex drawls as she lets out another sigh, trying to pull a very flushed Dr. Hamilton out of the med-bay and away from Kara. At that, Kara only pouts, until she notices Imra’s presence in the room and lightens up considerably at the sight of her.

“Imra!” she greets her excitedly, “You look so pretty today!”

At that, Imra feels a rush inside. She can’t help but blush at the compliment, not used to hearing them very often. Imra opens her mouth then, wanting to reply to Kara, but words get stuck in her throat suddenly. She doesn't even know what to say in that moment.

Before she even has time to process everything that is happening, soft lips crash into hers in a mellow kiss and her eyes widen in surprise as she freezes in her spot.

_Supergirl is kissing her!_

And Imra knows she should do something about it, push her away or something, but she seems unable to move.

Besides, she has to admit it that it kind of feels nice…

_Oh._

As the realization hits her like a freight train, she blushes even more if that’s even possible. Kara’s lips are soft and her kisses are tender, and Imra can’t help but get lost in the sensation, without being able to avoid enjoying the way their lips are connected.

“Kara!” the spell suddenly breaks when Alex walks back into the med-bay and sees them, making them jump apart suddenly and immediately break away from the kiss. Imra avoids looking into their eyes, her cheeks heating up considerably. She doesn’t know what she would have done had Alex not interrupted the kiss. Would she have kissed her back? That’s a question she’ll probably never get the answer to. 

“Of course, Supergirl’s hidden power is the ability to turn straight girls gay.” Alex off-handedly mumbles under breath and Imra’s cheeks tint bright red at that, almost as red as the superhero’s cape. “How ironic” she adds as she says something about her sister being this world’s own version of pink kryptonite.

Well, Imra can’t help but think that Alex may not be wrong about that.


	12. distracted - kara/lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not Kara's fault that she finds Lena Luthor so distracting.

It’s a slow and gentle motion, and it is most definitely, something unprompted. However, that doesn’t stop Kara from freezing in her spot the moment she feels Lena’s soft hands behind her ears, absentmindedly tucking her golden locks behind them. It causes her cheeks to tint bright red and all the air to leave her lungs in an instant as her heart starts beating rapidly, almost in a frenzy.

Kara suddenly feels the nerves all around her body tingle at the sensation as she tries to catch her breath. From the corner of her eyes she can see Lena’s soft smile and the way she is looking at her so reverently, almost as if she had been crafted by Aphrodite herself, it makes Kara’s heart almost stop and it sends an electric feeling down her spine as Lena’s fingers linger a little longer than expected.

 _This is it_ , she thinks.  _This is how a Luthor ends a Super._

If that is how it ends, she’ll willingly go.

Around her, it's like everyone else disappears for an instant. The chess board in front of them blurs out from view suddenly as Winn attentively thinks of his next move, both the game and her friend disappearing almost as if sucked away by a wormhole. Alex and Sam, who are currently happily cuddling on the couch, fade away in the distance and Lucy and James continue to argue about what game to play next, but their voices are suddenly tuned out from Kara's ears. In that instant, all Kara can focus on is Lena.

Lena and her tender smile, Lena and her gentle fingers running through her hair, Lena and her piercing emerald eyes on her.

She gathers that it is her turn the moment five pairs of eyes, that are not her favorite shade of green, look at her expectantly. Absentmindedly, she grabs whatever piece she finds first on the table and moves it forward without much thinking.

The sudden snickering from her friends isn’t what make her snap out of her daze though, it is only when Lena stops touching her, that Kara realizes she’s been lost in the sensation for what feels like ages. Kara fights the urge to groan but contains her desire to turn to look at her, because she knows she is blushing profusely. She chooses to look at the board game instead, trying to see where she’s landed in an attempt to distract herself from all the sensations that has suddenly invaded her. It is only then that she sees it, she’s made the wrong the move and doesn't even have time to dwell on it.

“Checkmate!” Winn chants happily as he makes the next move and pumps his fist in the air in victory. Kara’s jaw drops as she eyes her friend suspiciously, almost in disbelief. “Oh my god, this the greatest day ever!”

“What’s the matter sis, distracted?” Alex teasingly asks her, and when Kara meets her eyes, she blushes like a schoolgirl once again when she meets her sister’s knowing glance. At Alex’s side, Sam snickers and eyes Lena briefly before grinning impishly at Kara.

“I… I can’t believe it,” she mumbles under her breath and she almost plucks an eye out of its socket with her fingers as she attempts to fix her glasses, only to realize that she is not wearing them that night since everyone in the room already knows her super secret.

She lost. She lost a game of chess against Winn of all people, who has a record of losing every single game of chess against her. Kara Zor-El, who has an IQ high enough to make it to the Science Guild on Krypton, just lost a simple game of chess because she was distracted by a pretty lady.

“It’s okay darling,” her heart skips a beat the moment whispers on near her ear in a low and soft voice that manages to send chills down her spine as she blushes crimson once again. Whenever Lena uses terms of endearment with her, it sends her heart into a frenzy. “I can beat Winn for you next time.”

Lena grins at her as she caresses her tigh soothingly, and Kara almost forgets how to breathe again. If she doesn’t learn how to control the effect her best friend has on her, she’s going to be in serious trouble. Like what’s going to stop her from crashing into a wall every time Lena smiles at her like that? 

And Lena doesn’t even realize that she is the reason why Kara lost. She has no clue that every time she so much as stares at Kara, her capacity to think straight becomes non-existent. That her genius kryptonian brain stops working when she gets distracted by her.

Kara lets out a sigh, one that can easily be masked as a frustrated reaction to losing, but that in reality, conveys how she is actually resigned to the idea that there’s no way of fighting her feelings for her best friend.

She doesn’t even realize she is lost in her thoughts for a while, just staring at the CEO like a lovesick puppy that is so stupidly enamored with her, until Lucy breaks the silence.

“Ok Zor-El, I know Luthor is pretty but please control your inner gay and help us decide what game to play next,” Lucy tells her and Kara squeaks at that. At her side, Lena blushes profusely, though Kara still can tell if it is because of the unexpected compliment or at the implications of Lucy’s words.  Alex almost chokes on her drink at the embarrassing comment and Winn just splutters. James and Sam are a little more composed, but still, they fight the urge to laugh at them.

Leave it to Lucy Lane to set things straight. Or in this case,  _not so straight_.

For the rest of the night, Kara tries to keep her eyes away from Lena, trying to avoid being embarrassed once again, but she soon learns that it is an impossible quest. Her eyes seem to have a mind of their own and they wander, always towards Lena. And when the brunette catches her eyes, she smiles at her so warmly and so brightly, that Kara almost forgets that they are not alone in the room.

It doesn’t matter to Kara that she loses all the following games that night. She loses at Uno when Alex throws a plus four card and she doesn’t realize she has that same card in her hands, she embarrassingly loses at Jenga as her concentration flies away the moment Lena instinctively hugs her tightly after she manages to draw a wooden piece without making the whole tower fall, and she finally loses spectacularly at Mario Kart when she suddenly catches a whiff of her best friend’s expensive perfume and is unable to move her hands in the control to avoid the grenade Sam’s character throws her way.

She loses in everything that night and embarrasses herself in front of her friends, but she doesn’t care because all she can think about is Lena.

By the end of the night, her friends say goodbye and by the way they all give her knowing looks and teasing smiles, they all know what was happening. She sighs as she just rolls her eyes at them and tries to ignore them.

Lena lingers for a little bit after everyone is gone and Kara doesn’t know if she thankful for that or too nervous to function properly.

Lena is sitting on her couch with her legs elegantly crossed as she sips on her wine when Kara suddenly hears a giggle coming her way. When she turns to look at her, she sees that Lena is eyeing the little notebook they use to keep their scores from all their Game Nights.

“I guess luck wasn’t on your side tonight darling,” she softly says and there it is again, the immediate increase in her heartrate at the term endearment coming from Lena’s mouth.

Kara just sighs, and she can’t help the way she blushes furiously once again, though she is not sure if it because of the embarrassment or because of the inherent effect Lena has on her.

“I-I, yeah, I guess I was just- uh- a little… distracted,” she nervously says, trying to avoid looking at her best friend in the eyes. Her lips suddenly feel dry and she wets them briefly.

Lena stands up from the couch, leaving her cup of merlot behind, and slowly makes her way towards Kara. “Distracted by what?” Lena asks, her curiosity suddenly piqued as she quirks her left eyebrow in question.

The blonde tries to remain composed, but the nerves all around her body are on high alert the closer Lena gets to her. There is an unruly curl of her blonde hair that gets on the way of her line of sight and Kara blows at it to make it go away without avail. Lena notices it and slowly, draws her soft hand to her face and fixes her hair gently, her fingers lingering a little after she finishes, just caressing her golden curls. Kara closes her eyes and almost purrs like a contented cat at the sensation.

“You,” Kara mumbles under her breath before she can even stop herself. At the realization, she abruptly opens her eyes and her heart skips a beat once again when she notices the awed expression on her best friend.

“Well, that makes two of us,” Lena cheekily says once the surprise is gone. Before Kara can even process what’s going on, Lena leans forward and tenderly locks her lips against hers, taking all the breath away from her lungs. Her head spins and her heart almost bursts out of her ribcage at the sensation of Lena’s luscious lips moving along with hers. Kara kisses her back reverently and with the ghost of a smile on her lips. It’s everything she dreamed of and more. So much more.

And maybe it is the fact that her mind is still on daze as they kiss or maybe it is her wishful imagination, but she swears she feels Lena’s hands gripping her biceps appreciatingly as Kara wraps her arms around her waist.

When air is needed and they finally pull away, Kara can’t help but smile like a little kid on Christmas, full of joy and excitement. Lena chuckles fondly at her as she presses her forehead against Kara’s, her hands still firmly pressed against the superheroine’s strong arms.

“So you find me distracting,” Lena teasingly says after a while, a cheeky smile adorning her breathtaking features as Kara rolls her eyes at her, but beams her way nonetheless.

“Very very much, Ms. Luthor,” she says and Lena smiles at her before their lips meet in another kiss, one that is soft and unrushed. Everything else is forgotten in that moment in the middle of racing hearts and tender lips.

And Kara may have lost all the games that night, but she won something even more precious and she is not going to let that go.


	13. Alex the cupid - sam/alex ft. kara/lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hungover Alex and blurry memories of the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fic inspired by this amazing piece of fanart by lordsantiagoaz: https://lordsantiagoaz.tumblr.com/post/172284489611/shoot-score-a-agentreignsupercorp-fan-comic

Alex’s head is pounding incessantly while blurry memories from the night before flashes through her mind from time to time, but nothing that is clear enough. She lets out a tired groan as she gets up from the unfamiliar bed and rubs her eyes slowly, trying to figure out why she feels like someone just threw a thousand bricks over her head. Still barefoot, she pads outside of the bedroom, squinting her eyes to take her surroundings in.

The strong and delicious smell of freshly brewed coffee immediately catches her senses when she is out, and she can already feel herself salivating as she follows the trail almost in auto-pilot. Once she is the living room, she recognizes the place she is in: her sister in law’s luxurious penthouse that probably costs more than what she can make as a DEO agent for a lifetime. With that thought in mind, she makes her way towards the kitchen and as expected, she finds Lena there, happily making coffee, wearing a blue apron with the distinctive coat of arms of the house of El.

“Good morning, Alex,” Lena greets her and then looks at her amusedly as she notices the state she is in. Suddenly, Alex starts feeling a little self-conscious and blushes slightly as she tries to comb her disheveled hair without avail.

Lena, on the other hand, looks unfairly put together, her loose hair perfectly combed and with no signs of tiredness in her features. It’s almost as if they hadn’t been drinking like sailors the night before. She doesn’t look even the slightest hung over and Alex feels extremely jealous all of the sudden.

“Morning,” she grumbles as she takes a seat in front of the stool, gladly taking the mug of hot coffee that Lena is offering her. She closes her eyes as she feels the scalding sensation of black coffee going through her throat and lets out a sigh of relief. Next to her, Lena chuckles. “How are you not hung over?” Alex asks her then, sounding almost offended.

“It’s the Luthor genes,” she simply replies, and Alex fight the urge to roll her eyes at her. Luthor jokes never get old in that house and now that Kara has taken the last name as well after they got married, they come double the amount of times. “Besides I have years of practice. I can’t possibly attend morning meetings at L-Corp with a hangover.”

At that, Alex sighs once again with a newfound sense of jealousy invading her. “I wasn’t even that drunk last night,” she argues, but finds that she doesn’t even believe that herself and by the way Lena laughs at her in that moment, it is clear the CEO doesn’t believe that either.

“Alex, you kept shooting Sam with a nerf bow saying you were cupid,” Lena deadpans and Alex almost chokes on her coffee.

Her eyes widen in surprise after hearing that and she blushes furiously as another memory flashes through her hazy mind, her very drunk self chasing an equally drunk Sam through the apartment with a nerf bow and shooting plastic arrows at her. Her heart suddenly skips a beat at the realization of what happened the night before.

She embarrassed herself in front of her crush.

_Kill her now._

Alex groans and briefly wonders where she can hide so that Sam will never find her again. However, other thoughts start invading her mind as well. Like, what had been Sam’s reaction to the whole thing.

“Did it work?” awkwardly comes out of her mouth before she can even process what she is saying. Lena eyes her briefly before she quirks an eyebrow in amusement.

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask her yourself?” by the teasing tone in her voice,

Alex gathers that Lena _does_ know the answer to her question but wants her to figure out on her own. She opens her mouth to speak again but is suddenly interrupted by the distinctive whoosh that she is all too familiar with, followed by the sound of boots softly hitting tiles. Almost instinctively, she turns to look at the balcony and sees her sister, still fully dressed as Supergirl, walking towards them with a smile that could light up even the darkest planet. Her left hand is on her waist in a usual Supergirl pose and her right hand is holding a paper bag that smells too good to be true.

“Good morning, sweetie,” Kara happily says, before gently grabbing Lena by the waist with her free hand and planting a kiss on her wife’s cheek. “I brought breakfast,”

“Good morning, my love,” Lena greets her happily, giggling slightly as Kara kisses her cheek again. As Alex looks as them, she can’t help but roll her eyes. Sometimes she can’t believe that they are still as mushy and as grossly in love as they were when they first started dating, but they always prove her wrong. It’s almost as if she isn’t in the room at all.

“Hello to you too Kara, my dear sister, what am I now? Chopped liver?” Alex asks, feigning offense and being a little too dramatic, before she grabs the paper bag from Kara’s hands and opens it, relishing in the smell of fresh baked goods. Kara just rolls her eyes at her and Lena scoffs, but Alex’s attention is now on the food as her stomach grumbles instead of on the couple in front of her.

Just when she is about take a big bite of the cinnamon roll she now has in her hands, the sound of a door closing makes her ears perk up. In an instant, her heartrate increases considerably, and her cheeks become bright red. Her ears follow the soft sounds of footsteps approaching, sending her heart into a frenzy.

Alex’s heart almost stops in that instant when she sees Sam walking towards them from the room, wearing only a button up shirt that is a little too long for her and that makes Alex’s breath catch in her throat. Her face heats up and her whole body burns at the sight of her and she wants to look away, but her eyes seem to have a mind of their own. Sam has a sleepy smile on her face that contrasts significantly with the very sexy choice of clothing- or lack of clothing really- that she is currently sporting.

“Good morning,” she said, her voice chirpy and a little bit hoarse, which causes the nerves around Alex’s whole body to tingle in a fluttering sensation. Slowly, Sam makes her way towards them and grins. Alex’s breath hitches in her throat as she feels Sam’s arms slowly wrapping around her shoulders and planting a soft kiss on the corner of her lips that makes her heart thump rapidly and that sucks all the breath out of her lungs in an instant.

As she tries to regain her composure without avail, more blurry memories of the previous night play in her mind like an old movie. A faint image of a plastic arrow successfully landing on Sam’s butt, followed by another one of Sam gently grabbing her by the wrist and kissing her softly assaults her mind suddenly.

“It worked?!” she asks, a little too shocked. Next to her, Sam quirks an eyebrow, before she smiles amusedly at her.

“I don’t know. You tell me Ms. Cupid,” Sam tells her, and Alex immediately blushes again as she thinks about it. Their eyes lock in an intense glance then, it’s sweet and reverent, one that conveys so many feelings that have been begging to come out for months. 

At the sight of them, Kara just groans and Lena chuckles as she looks at them teasingly.

“Will you stop it with the googly eyes? I’m trying to eat here,” Kara complains, but is actually hiding a smile behind her sticky bun.

“Please Kara, I had to put up with you and Lena for years,” Alex deadpans and Kara just rolls her eyes.

“Come on, Lena, we are out of here,” Kara tells Lena then, putting her arms behind her legs and gently carrying her bridal style in an instant. Lena squeaks in surprise, but wraps her arms around her wife’s neck without much protest.

“Wait Kara, we can’t possibly leave our own apartment so that your sister can make-out…” Lena complains, but her voice sounds fainter and fainter as Kara flies them away from the apartment.

Alex just chuckles at that and Sam does too. Before long, the two of them are laughing like maniacs, just enjoying the comfort of each other’s presence. After a moment though, they are suddenly quiet and engulfed in a deafening silence. It should be uncomfortable, but it isn’t and all Alex can do is stare at Sam once again.

“So…” it’s Sam that actually breaks the silence, with a bright smile on her face that causes Alex’s heart to skip a beat, “Since Kara hijacked the breakfast, should I make you pancakes?”

And it suddenly warms her heart that things are still the same after all. For so long she had been afraid that telling Sam how she felt about her would change what they had. However, Sam is smiling at her the same way she always does, sweetly and lovingly, and she is offering her pancakes like she always does after nights where they drink a little too much.

It feels good, so good to be like that with her.

The only difference is that now, she can kiss her if she wants to, so she does. She doesn’t hold back anymore and kisses her finally, and Sam kisses her back.

Nothing has changed and at the same time, everything has.


	14. here for you - sam/lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is dealing with the aftermath of Reign and Lena is there to comfort her.

The moon shines brightly in the clear sky of National City that quiet and peaceful night. It’s almost midnight, but on L-Corp, there is still one single light on among the darkness surrounding the imposing building, the one on the top floor. Inside, L-Corp’s hardworking CFO is going through complicated spreadsheets detailing the company’s budget for the upcoming year.

It’s late and Sam knows it very well, but she isn’t going to stop any time soon. Deep down, a sense of guilt floods her entire self. She knows she should be home, resting and spending quality time with Ruby, but every time she closes her eyes, her traitorous mind keeps on replaying the horrors of what happened while she was Reign, making her flinch. She can’t subject Ruby to that burden, so she has decided to carry it alone for as long as she can.

Dark circles adorn her eyes and they are a clear sign of her tiredness but going home to sleep is out of the question. Haunting memories become nightmares as soon as she drifts off and allows herself the luxury of sleep, and no matter how much she tries to fight them, they seem to follow her wherever she goes.

Instead of resting, she chose to focus on work. Her job is the only thing that can keep her mind busy enough that she forgets about Reign temporarily.

What finally manages to get her attention off work though is the distinctive sound of heels clinking against tiles. For an instant she wonders if it’s Jess that diligently decided to stay at the office knowing that Sam was still there or if it’s one of Lex’s goons that thinks it’s Lena who is there instead of her. Either way, she is too tired to think much about it and resigns herself to whatever fate is waiting for her.

“I can’t believe I’m the one saying this but… it’s midnight Sam, you should be home already,” Instead of Jess or one of Lex’s goons though, what greets her is the stern and soft voice of her best friend. Sam looks up from her work and sees Lena there, still clad in her power suit, crossing her arms with a disapproving expression on her face.

“You should be home too, Lena,” Sam says dismissively, before she lets out a sigh, “Why hasn’t Kara come to drag you home yet?”

“I’m here with the sole purpose of dragging _you_ home, Samantha,”  

“I’m fine, Lena,” she tells her, averting her eyes from Lena’s piercing green ones. “I’m just finishing revising next year’s budget.”

At that, Lena can’t help but rolls her eyes, before she walks closer and takes a seat in the chair in front of her. “You are not fine, Sam.” Lena softly says and gives her a worried look, causing Sam to let out a defeated sigh. It’s always been hard, keeping things from Lena and this time it is not different. “Sam, honey, you can tell me what’s wrong.”

Lena’s voice is comforting and reassuring and Sam really wants to confide in her, but there is something tugging at her heartstrings. A little voice inside of her telling her she’s burdened Lena enough with her issues, that Lena doesn’t need to worry about more things that she already does. And it deters her from telling Lena everything for an instant.

In the end though, the need to let it all out is stronger and she relents since she knows she can no longer keep bottling things up. Determined to quell the nagging voice in her mind telling her she’s burdening her best friend again, she lets out a defeated sigh before she speaks again, “Memories of Reign keep haunting me…” she says softly and hesitantly, her voice breaking a little bit as she speaks. Tears start welling up in her eyes and she gulps hardly to try to keep her composure to no avail, “Everytime I close my eyes, I see the blood in her- in my- hands and her infuriating smirk.”

“Oh Sam,” Lena immediately stands up from her seat and goes towards her, crouching down a little bit in front of her to meet her eyes. She takes her hands in hers and rubs her thump over the back of her hands in soothing patterns. “You know what happened wasn’t your fault. You weren’t in control.”

“I know,” she says, her voice sounding defeated as she lets out another sigh, “And I keep telling myself that, but… it’s inevitable,” Sam remains silent for a little while, seemingly lost in her thoughts and Lena eyes her worried. “Do you think I should leave?” Sam finally asks after a while, her lips quivering slightly as uncertainty fills her.

“What?”

“I mean… everything is still so fresh and everything about National City reminds me of Reign.” She says, sounding desperate as she tiredly rubs her temples, “I was thinking if I- if I should get away in order to leave things behind.”

“I don’t think going away is the solution, Sam,”

“But that’s what you did, isn’t it?” She tells her, looking at her attentively. It is not said in a judgmental way, it’s just a harmless question, one born out of pure curiosity; but it still sends shivers down Lena’s spine, “You left Metropolis in order to get away from Lex’s shadow.”

At that Lena can’t help but sigh, as she thinks back of all the decisions she made after Lex went bad. It was hard and maybe she made them on a rush, but she does not regret the choices she made. “That I did,” she softly says, before she makes a small pause, “And I can make up a lot of excuses about why that was a completely different situation, but in the end it doesn’t matter,” Lena tells her, her hand moving to touch her cheek gently in a comforting motion. Her eyes are clear and sincere, and so full of affection that it almost makes Sam break down in tears, “Look Sam, I can’t tell you what to do, but what I can tell you is that you are not alone. Whatever you decide to do, know that I’m here for you and so is Ruby. And Alex and Kara too.”

“Thank you,” she says, for the first time in a long time, allowing herself to feel comfort, this comfort coming from her best friend. She’s used to dealing with things alone every since she was pregnant with Ruby, but these past months has taught her that it is not wrong to rely on other people. She owes Lena her life and she knows that she is always going to be there to make things better, and for that she is extremely thankful.

Before she even knows it, she is engulfed in a tight hug that takes a little by surprise. Lena’s expensive perfume invade her senses in an instant and she finds it comforting in way she didn’t expect, knowing that she is there for her manage to soothe her nerves considerably. She hugs her back and tightens her embrace around her, holding onto her and finally letting herself break. There, in Lena’s arms, she allows herself to be vulnerable.

Lena gently helps her stand up and drags her towards the white couch in the middle of the room and allows Sam to rest her head on her chest, arms tightly wrapped around her waist. Sam closes her eyes and relishes the calmness she feels by just listening to her friend breathe next to her and to feel her beating so close to her ear in relaxing patterns. She doesn’t know how much time passes like that, but when she passes out form exhaustion that night after long weeks of not sleeping enough, still wrapped in Lena’s comforting arms, it’s the first time in months that nightmares of Reign don’t haunt her.


End file.
